Fish out of water
by nekoangel1988
Summary: A troubled Naruto gets sent to a summer camp for troubled youths after being suspended for the last week of school. At this camp he discovers that the campers are going missing not being seen again. After stumbling upon a miserable creature, Naruto starts spending time with the creature only to discover that the camp leader plans to torture him. Can he be saved? Mermaid Sasuke


The Fish out of the Water

Chapter one

Naruto stared sullenly out of the window; he'd gotten angry with his father. Minato Uzumaki was too busy to notice that his youngest son, Naruto was around, but he had the time to notice that Kurama was there. Naruto had started getting into fights with other kids at school, hoping that Minato would notice if Naruto got into trouble. It hadn't been until Naruto had beaten the crap out his supposed best friend for spreading a hateful rumor about Naruto and his father, that Minato had actually done anything. Minato had taken Naruto's Xbox, his laptop and his cell phone. Apparently, Minato considered what Naruto done bad enough that since Naruto had been suspended for the last week of school, he was going to ship Naruto off for the summer to some camp for troubled youths.

Naruto scowled out of the car window, he wouldn't be troubled if his father tried to listen to him and hadn't sent him off to a school in Suna only to pull him out later after Naruto had spent several months causing trouble there. He'd had a long chat with the Principle Karura who seemed to understand Naruto's position about not wanting to be so far away from home when he was still adjusting to his new situation. Naruto believed that Minato was ashamed of the situation and that's why Naruto had been shipped. Karura had tried to convince Naruto that that wasn't the case, but Naruto wasn't so sure that he believed her. What other reason would the Mayor of Konoha have for shipping his youngest son off to a school so far away? A short time after that conversation Naruto had been pulled out of the school and brought home to Konoha, but much to his shock it wasn't because he had been misbehaving in Suna. His mother had lost her battle with cancer, in which no one had even told him that she was sick. Naruto remembered that Minato and Kushina gone out of town, apparently her cancer was the reason that they had been out of trouble.

"Kiba started a rumor that you hated because of what happened." Naruto said quietly. "He said that you couldn't even stand having me around the house because you didn't want to have to learn to deal with my disability." Minato stopped at the red light and picked up his phone.

"If you had spent a little more time eating healthier and fit and playing outside instead of being on your xbox all of the time, none of this would have happened." Minato typed. "So, it's your fault you're in this situation, as for what you done to Kiba, you should have just ignored him, Kiba is an idiot at the best of times." Minato typed handing the phone over to Naruto, who glanced down at the message than huffed out a sigh and dropped the phone to the seat. Minato wouldn't ever understand how Naruto felt and he wondered how getting sick could have been his fault.

_"Kurama," a thirteen-year-old Naruto whined. "I'm not feeling well." Sixteen-year-old Kurama looked up from where he was playing cards with Itachi Uchiha. _

_ "Go lay down then." Itachi stated coldly, annoyed at the presence of the other kid, he wanted to discuss a matter with Kurama, and he didn't want Naruto to be around for it. _

_ "What's wrong?" Kurama asked frowning at his black-haired friend. Itachi wasn't ever that rude to his little brother, so whatever was going on had to be pretty serious, and Kurama had the feeling that it had something to do with Itachi's currently missing younger brother Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't been getting along with their father recently and the arguing had gotten so bad that Itachi disappeared just so that he wouldn't have to listen to it. When he returned it was to the discovery that Sasuke hadn't been seen for several hours. Itachi got the feeling that something serious had happened and he needed to share his worries with his best friend._

_ "My stomach is bothering me." Naruto said. "I feel like getting sick, and my head hurts."_

_ "Go lay down." Kurama told the young teen. "And I'll be up to check on you in a little while." Naruto nodded and turned away and started down the hall to his bedroom._

_ Entering the room, Naruto flopped down on the bed, tears welling his eyes as his head continued to throb. He wanted his parents, but they were out of town for work or at least that's what Naruto's father Minato had told them. Naruto closed his eyes, his stomach twisting and turning violently, and he shivered even as he pulled the blankets up. He didn't know what was going on, but he had the feeling that things were going to change and be completely different. Feeling the bile rising in his throat, Naruto shoved the blankets to the side and stumbled to his feet, and hurried out of the room, and across the hall. Once in the bathroom a wave of dizziness struck and Naruto stumbled forward, tripping forward his head slammed into the sink as he collapsed onto the ground on his side, vomit spewing from his unconscious form. He didn't hear his brother rush into the room, he didn't hear Kurama call for Itachi to call for the paramedics. _

Naruto had regained consciousness in the hospital two weeks later. He discovered that he'd had a pretty severe case of meningitis and that if he'd gotten to the hospital any later than he would have died. As it was his heart had stopped twice on the doctors in the ER and he'd ended up in a coma for two weeks. The moment he opened his eyes he'd been relieved to see his parents and his older brother sitting beside his bed. Once Naruto was released from the hospital, his life was completely different, and his father had shipped him off to Suna to attend a special school.

When Naruto was finally brought home, it was to the unhappy circumstances of having his mother's funeral. Naruto had been angry that his father hadn't bothered letting him know that his mother was sick and dying and hadn't brought Naruto home to say goodbye, which was one of the reasons that Naruto choose to act up. It also didn't help that his so-called best friend Kiba was now dating the girl that Naruto had had a crush on for the last several years and had started spreading rumors about Minato despising Naruto for his current situation. That someone Naruto's condition was so shameful that the man didn't want anything to do with him. Even as he sat in the car, Naruto realized that Kiba was right. His father wouldn't even want to spend time around Naruto, he used work as an excuse. Naruto didn't understand why his father was being like that with him, because he made time to do things with Kurama.

Naruto returned his attention to the scenery that the car was passing by, he watched as the scenery go from the city to the country, the buildings eventually disappearing. Twenty minutes later, Minato pulled into a driveway that disappeared into the woods. A few minutes later Minato pulled up to a large log cabin that was surrounded by four smaller log cabins, and in the distance, nearly completely hidden by trees stood a metal warehouse. Naruto was fascinated by the building and wondered what it could possibly be hiding.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Naruto turned to look over at his father who was nodding towards the log cabin. Naruto rolled his eyes and opened the door and grabbed his bag and stepped out. Naruto didn't even bother waiting for his father, instead he headed straight through the doors marked office. Where he came face to face with a, Naruto wasn't sure whether this person was male or a female, but they had black hair and snake like features that made Naruto uneasy.

"This rude youngster is Naruto." Minato said entering the office behind his youngest son. "He's the one I talked to you about on the phone."

"I'm Orochimaru," The man/woman spoke "and I can assure you that I can ensure that he never causes anymore trouble for anyone again." Minato nodded.

"Naruto might not feel to comfortable around the other kids." Minato said. "He's got some issues going on right now."

"What kind of issues?" Orochimaru asked.

"He's got anger issues from losing his mother." Minato said, "And he got sick not too long ago, but he should be okay."

"I'll make sure that I keep an eye on him." Orochimaru stated. "He'll be okay, and he won't get into any trouble."

"I hope not. I won't be too pleased if I have to come and get him." Minato said. Orochimaru nodded. Naruto scowled at his father before returning his attention to the floor. He didn't care what his father was talking about, it wasn't like he could hear anyways, because when Naruto got sick with meningitis, when he'd regained consciousness in the hospital, he was completely deaf.


End file.
